


Do You?

by Ghostinthehouse



Series: Demon and Angel Professors [25]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Professors, Disabled Crowley (Good Omens), M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 23:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21217067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostinthehouse/pseuds/Ghostinthehouse
Summary: "We have to get Dr Fell away from Dr Crowley," one of the students insisted. "For his husband's sake, if nothing else."





	Do You?

"We have to get Dr Fell away from Dr Crowley," one of the students insisted. "For his husband's sake, if nothing else."

A bunch of other students nodded enthusiastically. Others looked warier.

"They're professors," another said unhappily. "They could tank our grades forever."

"Oh, Dr Fell is far too kind to do anything of the sort."

"Dr Crowley isn't."

Jo hesitated at the back of the crowd, unsure if just spilling the information they knew would make any difference. A hand touched their shoulder lightly and they turned to see a second-year student smile in silent understanding and shake her head.

"You look like I did last year," she murmured. "Trust them, it'll be fine."

"You've seen - them?" Jo asked.

A slight nod and grin. "Oh yes, my year spent quite some time trying to work out who Dr Fell's husband was, and then they came to the Christmas celebration together."

Jo felt their mouth twitch towards a smile.

Someone else butted in first, breaking through the insistent student's plan to catch Dr Fell at the car again, before Dr Crowley got there. "You know who Dr Fell's husband is? What's he like? How do we warn him about Dr Crowley? What's your name, by the way?"

The second-year hesitated for a moment and then looked rueful. "My name's Eve. Can't stay long, I have to get to class." She took a very careful breath. "Dr Fell didn't introduce him at the dinner, and I wasn't close enough to talk to him there. I wouldn't know how you could get in touch with - him - without either Dr Fell or Dr Crowley finding out. He's tall, and thin, and has a sense of humour." She looked at her watch. "Got to go, sorry," she finished, and bolted.

Jo fought down a fit of giggles, because it was the truth, and yet...

***

The insistent student took the lead on the plan, gathering everyone he could to surround the car so that Dr Crowley couldn't get away. His makeshift plan was foiled when both professors emerged from the building at the same time and strolled up side by side.

Jo pressed their back against a different building and kept their head down as the student fumbled his way through a prepared speech about it not being right. He finished, "And what about your husband? Isn't he bothered by, uh..."

"Oh, he has no objections to this." Dr Fell turned to Dr Crowley with a fond smile that made the first-year students wince for his husband's sake. Just as the insistent student was opening his mouth to protest on the husband's behalf, Dr Fell added, "Do you, Anthony dear?"

Every wince became a jawdropping gape as the implication sank in.

Dr Crowley didn't seem to notice, even as he responded, "You're being ridiculous, angel. Why would I have objections?"

The jaws dropped further, both at the endearment, and at the lack of bite behind the sharp words.

"These young people seem to think you might have," Dr Fell said, with a sweeping gesture that took in the crowd of students blocking in the Bentley.

Dr Crowley turned then, one hand gripping the open door of the car, for all the world as if he'd only just noticed them. "Can't imagine why," he said, a touch of sarcasm sharpening his voice. His dark glasses scanned across the assembled astonished faces, and took in the unusually high number of older students and staff who had just 'happened' to be passing. A thin, amused, smile told them that he knew exactly why as he went on, "Clear the path please, you'll get run over." And with that, he slid into the driver's seat.

For a long moment, nothing happened. The students looked too stunned to move. Then Dr Crowley leaned on the horn, and they startled out of the way.

Dr Fell took that as a sign to climb in as well, and the road slowly cleared as the new knowledge sank in.


End file.
